sedzia_anna_maria_wesolowskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 3
Pięć tysięcy to ogromna suma dla kobiety zarabiającej osiemset złotych. Tyle właśnie miał zażądać dyrektor Zenon Miklaszewski w zamian za przyznanie Marii Kasprzyk mieszkania komunalnego. Za przyjęcie łapówki stanął dziś przed sądem. Oskarżony czuje się nad wyraz pewnie. Nie spodziewa się kary. Jakiego asa ma w rękawie? Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Paweł Panek Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżony Oskarżony Zenon Miklaszewski Świadkowie Świadek Maria Kasprzyk Świadek Piotr Kasprzyk Świadek Zuzanna Dąbrowska Świadek Iwona Talka Świadek Marek Stefańczyk Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Na początku rozprawy prokurator Paweł Panek oskarżył Zenona Miklaszewskiego o to, że dnia 10 stycznia 2006 roku jako dyrektor Administracji Domów Komunalnych w Stargardzie Szczecińskim przyjął od Marii Kasprzyk korzyść majątkową w wysokości pięciu tysięcy złotych w zamian za załatwienie jej przydziału mieszkania komunalnego poza kolejnością (art.230§1 k.k.). Oskarżony miał świadomość, że Maria Kasprzyk znajduje się w bardzo trudnej sytuacji materialnej i mieszkaniowej. W dniu dziesiątego stycznia Maria Kasprzyk przyszła do jego gabinetu dyrektorskiego i wręczyła mu żądaną kwotę pieniędzy, którą częściowo pożyczyła. Mimo otrzymania łapówki Zenon Miklaszewski nie wywiązał się ze złożonej Marii Kasprzyk obietnicy. Za popełnione przestępstwo oskarżonemu grozi kara do ośmiu lat pozbawienia wolności Zeznania Wyjaśnienia oskarżonego Oskarżony zrozumiał treść aktu oskarżenia, nie przyznaje się jednak do winy. Sugeruje, że cała sprawa jest wynikiem działań osób z innej opcji politycznej, które chcą się go pozbyć. Odmawia jednak podania konkretnych nazwisk. Sędzia Wesołowska przypomina mu, że sam zaczął składać zeznania czego nie musi robić. Ostatecznie oskarżony podaje jedno nazwisko - wymieniony mężczyzna nie jest świadkiem w tej sprawie. Sędzia Wesołowska sugeruje porzucenie wątku politycznego i pyta czy oskarżony zna Marię Kasprzyk. Zenon Miklaszewski mówi, że zna aktorkę Ewę Kasprzyk. Sędzia Wesołowska konsekwentnie pyta o Marię Kasprzyk. Oskarżony odpowiada, że nie pamięta - ze względu na swoją pracę poznaje setki osób. Sędzia Wesołowska zarządza wezwanie Marii Kasprzyk na salę rozpraw. Zenon Miklaszewski dopiero widząc Marię Kasprzyk przyznaje, że ta kobieta przychodziła do niego, do urzędu. Oskarżony zaprzecza jednak, żeby brał od niej jakiekolwiek pieniądze. Prokurator Panek pyta skąd oskarżony ma czterysta tysięcy złotych, samochód luksusowej marki Mercedes oraz willę dwustumetrową przy zarobkach osiem i pół tysiąca złotych brutto. Oskarżony tłumaczy, że on i jego małżonka dobrze zarabiają, ponadto z powodzeniem gra na giełdzie i jest człowiekiem wyjątkowo oszczędnym. Odmawia prokuratorowi odpowiedzi na ostatnie pytanie dotyczące ceny jego zegarka tłumacząc, że nie stanowi to przedmiotu sprawy. Świadek Maria Kasprzyk Kobieta zeznaje, że w styczniu 2006 roku przyniosła Zenonowi Miklaszewskiemu do gabinetu pięć tysięcy złotych. Wcześniej pytała dyrektora Miklaszewskiego czy mógłby pomóc załatwić mieszkanie poza kolejnością. Swoje zachowanie tłumaczy okropną sytuacja mieszkaniową swoją i bliskich. Od prawie 30 lat mieszkają w 26 metrowej kawalerce. Mąż Marii już nie żyje, a z nią i synem od trzech lat mieszka Zuzanna - dziewczyna jej syna, która na dodatek jest w ciąży. Z tego względu bardzo potrzebują większego mieszkania. Na kupienie nowego lokum ich nie stać - Maria Kasprzyk jako kasjerka w hipermarkecie zarabia osiemset złotych, a Zuzanna Dąbrowska w domu dziecka zarabia tysiąc sto złotych. Świadek twierdzi, że oskarżony obiecał jej załatwienie mieszkania w zamian za pieniądze. W tym momencie rozprawa zostaje przerwana przez Tadeusza Kopra (mężczyznę z widowni), który potwierdza słowa pani Marii Kasprzyk oraz dodaje, że sam został okradziony przez oskarżonego. Wyjaśnia, że mieszka we wspólnym dwupokojowym mieszkaniu z dwoma kuchniami, ale jedną łazienką. W sąsiednim pokoju mieszkała pani Lisiecka, a po jej śmierci do pomieszczenia wprowadził się wnuk kobiety, który urządził tam pijacką melinę. Mężczyzna przekonuje, że dyrektor Miklaszewski obiecał przeniesienie wnuka pani Lisieckiej, który nie płaci czynszu, do pustostanu. Miało to kosztować osiem tysięcy złotych, ale mimo zapłaty tej kwoty oskarżonemu, ten nie przeniósł alkoholika w inne miejsce. Sędzia Wesołowska daje mu się wykrzyczeć, następnie prosi aby wstał. Tłumaczy, że widząc zdenerwowanie mężczyzny w drodze wyjątku wysłuchała go. Tłumaczy, że w sądzie można zabierać głos tylko za zgodą przewodniczącej - w tym wypadku jej samej. Człowiek nadal jest wzburzony, pyta gdzie ma o tym mówić i zarzuca Wesołowskiej, że chce mu "zamknąć gębę", bo jest prostym człowiekiem. Sędzia upomina, że jeśli ponownie się tak zachowa zostanie wyprowadzony z sali, a doniesienia należy składać w prokuraturze. Następnie sędzia powraca do przerwanego przesłuchania Marii Kasprzyk, która zeznaje, że dała Zenonowi Miklaszewskiemu pięć tysięcy złotych oczekując w zamian szybszego załatwienie mieszkania. Wyjaśnia, że z trudem uzbierała taką sumę. Po tym jak jej syn popłynął w rejs, razem z jego dziewczyną przez miesiąc żywiła się plackami ziemniaczanymi oraz makaronem z ketchupem. Dzięki temu kobiety odłożyły dla oskarżonego jedną pensję Zuzanny Dąbrowskiej, ponadto Maria Kasprzyk tysiąc złotych pożyczyła od sąsiadki - emerytki pani Walczakowej, resztę pieniędzy kobiety (Maria Kasprzyk i Zuzanna Dąbrowska) pożyczyły od znajomych oraz rodziny dokładnie spisując kwoty. Większość pieniędzy została oddana po powrocie Piotra Kasprzyka, syna Marii Kasprzyk. Oskarżony zarzuca Marii Kasprzyk kłamstwo i obarczanie go własnym nieudacznictwem. Jego słowa ponownie wywołują reakcję Tadeusza Kopra (mężczyzny z widowni), który ponownie zaczyna krzyczeć. Sędzia Wesołowska uspokaja sytuację i kontynuuje przesłuchanie świadka. Maria Kasprzyk informuje, że po dwóch miesiącach ponownie wybrała się do oskarżonego. Ten uspokoił ją, mówiąc, że wszystko jest w porządku. Po kolejnych dwóch miesiącach Miklaszewski miał twierdzić, że te pięć tysięcy, które dostał to jedynie pierwsza rata. Za kolejne pięć zobowiązał się sprawę załatwić. Zapytana przez prokuratora Maria Kasprzyk zeznaje, że Miklaszewski obiecał jej w zamian za pieniądze mieszkania z widokiem na park. Następnie mecenas Wilk sugeruje, że Maria Kasprzyk z zawiści wymyśliła całą historię albo nie zdołała zebrać żądanej sumy. Kobieta zaprzecza. Mówi, że gdy dyrektor Miklaszewski zażądał kolejnych pięciu tysięcy złotych poszła do prokuratury, gdzie udzielono jej pomocy. Prokurator chciał nawet zorganizować prowokację z jej udziałem; nie doszło to do skutku ze względu na nerwowość kobiety. Po przesłuchaniu ponownie wstaje Tadeusz Koper, głośno domaga się, aby sędzia go przesłuchała. Pisali o jego sytuacji w gazetach, chce on pomóc w skazaniu oskarżonego. Sędzia uspokaja go, próbuje w tym pomóc prokurator Panek tłumacząc, że sala rozpraw nie jest miejscem do protestowania. Świadek Piotr Kasprzyk Mężczyzna z zawodu jest kelnerem na statku, który jest pływającym kasynem. W momencie przekazywania przez jego matkę pieniędzy Zenonowi Miklaszewskiemu był w rejsie. Po powrocie udał się do oskarżonego zapytać o termin załatwienia sprawy z szybszym przydziałem mieszkania, jednak dyrektor Miklaszewski odesłał go informując, że czeka na drugą ratę. Oskarżony zarzuca świadkowi kłamstwo. Piotr Kasprzyk dodaje, że mieszkanie jest im naprawdę bardzo potrzebne - zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jego dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Świadek Zuzanna Dąbrowska Kobieta była z Marią Kasprzyk u oskarżonego, podczas wręczania pieniędzy na prośbę dyrektora Miklaszewskiego czekała pod jego gabinetem. Zatem nie widziała samego momentu przekazania banknotów. Dodaje, że Zenon Miklaszewski chwalił jej urodę i sugerował, że gdyby umówiła się z nim na kawę sprawa mieszkania zostałaby załatwiona szybciej. Świadek odmówiła mu. Od Marii Kasprzyk dowiedziała się, że oskarżony przyjął pieniądze i obiecał załatwienie sprawy w ciągu dwóch miesięcy. Zapytana przez obrońcę Zuzanna Dąbrowska przyznaje, że widziała te pięć tysięcy i jest pewna, że nie zostały wydane na żaden inny cel. Następnie zapytana przez prokuratora Zuzanna Dąbrowska stwierdza, że Maria Kasprzyk zawsze była szczera i nigdy jej nie okłamała. Świadek Iwona Talka Świadek jest sąsiadką oskarżonego. Przedstawia go jako dobrego człowieka i uczynnego sąsiada na którego każdy mógł liczyć. Dodaje, że Zuzanna Dąbrowska przychodziła do Zenona Miklaszewskiego kilka razy w tygodniu na parę godzin. Iwona Talka przypuszcza, że Zuzanna Dąbrowska mogła zajmować się sprzątaniem domu oskarżonego i zaznacza, że jej zdaniem dziewczyna wyglądała na zgnębioną. Zuzanna Dąbrowska wielokrotnie szła i płakała. Świadek pytana dwukrotnie przez oskarżyciela potwierdza, że jest stuprocentowo pewna, że to właśnie Zuzanna Dąbrowska odwiedzała oskarżonego w piątki, w czasie gdy żona mężczyzny przebywała u swojej matki. Po przesłuchaniu świadka Zuzanna Dąbrowska wykrzykuje, że chciała jedynie lepszych warunków mieszkaniowych. Miała dość ciasnej kawalerki i liczyła, że oskarżony pomoże załatwić większe mieszkanie. On jednak oszukał wszystkich. Po niej ponownie zaczyna krzyczeć wzburzony zachowaniem Miklaszewskiego Tadeusz Koper. Świadek Zuzanna Dąbrowska Sędzia Wesołowska zarządza ponowne przesłuchanie Zuzanny Dąbrowskiej. Kobieta przyznaje, że pod nieobecność żony oskarżonego sześć razy spotykała się z mężczyzną i współżyli. Miklaszewski szantażował się obietnicą przydziału większego mieszkania komunalnego; jeśli by się nie zgodziła pieniądze Marii Kasprzyk miały pójść na marne, sprawa pozostałaby niezałatwiona. Oskarżony zarzuca kobiecie kłamstwo. Zapytana przez prokuratora Panka Zuzanna Dąbrowska przyznaje, że to Zenon Miklaszewski jest ojcem dziecka, którego się spodziewa. Wzbudza to agresję Piotra Kasprzyka, który podbiega do oskarżonego i zaczyna go gwałtownie szarpać grożąc mu śmiercią. Na polecenie sędzi pan Dąbrowski wyprowadza Piotra Kasprzyka z sali. Zapytana przez prokuratora Panka Zuzanna Dąbrowska potwierdza, że Zenon Miklaszewski składał jej niemoralne propozycje. Następnie następuje tyrada mecenas Wilk - obrona sugeruje, że świadek sama poszła do oskarżonego, zachęcała go do spotkań. Również na ciąży mogła wiele zyskać, a gdyby jej nie chciała mogła stosować antykoncepcję. Świadek zaprzecza, czuje się oszukana i zmanipulowana przez oskarżonego; antykoncepcji wcześniej nie stosowała, o to dbał jej chłopak. Wywołuje to interwencje oskarżyciela, zarzuca pani mecenas dręczenia Zuzanny Dąbrowskiej, która i tak została wyczerpująco sponiewierana. Przytakuje mu sędzia Wesołowska, adwokat nie zadaje dalszych pytań. Świadek Marek Stefańczyk Świadek pracuje w redakcji gazety, która kilkukrotnie pisała o Zenonie Miklaszewskim. Dziennikarze otrzymywali liczne skargi na oskarżonego, niestety nie zawierały one dowodów. Również dziennikarskie śledztwo nie dało rezultatów. Miklaszewski unikał wywiadów, dziennikarze wielokrotnie próbowali się z nim spotkać - bezskutecznie. Co ciekawe ich zainteresowanie nie dotyczyło płatnej protekcji, ale ustawianych przetargów w mieście. Świadek zarzuca oskarżonemu dawanie łapówek. Przyznaje, że w jego gazecie ukazał się artykuł o Marii Kasprzyk. Pracowników redakcji wzruszyła historia kobiety, poradzili jej udanie się do prokuratury oraz obiecali interwencję w sprawie mieszkania. Zapytany przez prokuratora Marek Stefańczyk stwierdza, że dyrektor Miklaszewski był postrzegany jako kobieciarz - zatrudniał piękne kobiety, które często się zmieniały. Byłe pracownice odmawiały prasie rozmów na temat dawnego zatrudnienia. Oskarżony miał organizować dla miejscowej "elity" całoweekendowe suto zakrapiane imprezy z kobietami lekkich obyczajów. Na wskazaną okoliczność świadek pokazuje artykuł ze zdjęciem; oskarżony informuje, że wytoczył autorowi zdjęcia sprawę z powództwa cywilnego. Do zeznań wtrąca się Zuzanna Dąbrowska - informuje, że jej także Zenon Miklaszewski proponował zarobek na udziale w tego typu imprezach, jednak odmówiła. Oskarżony zaprzecza, tłumaczy, że rzekome imprezy to kursokonferencje na które Zuzanna Dąbrowska jest zbyt głupia. Przebieg rozprawy zostaje przerwany bezczelnym komentarzem nieznanej osoby z widowni; sędzia Wesołowska zarządza wyprowadzenie mężczyzny z sali i wraca do przesłuchania. Marek Stefańczyk powołuje się na współpracę z CBŚ i informacje stamtąd. Nie może podać tych informacji, ale ma dowód z taśmy, na której uwieczniono dziennikarską prowokację. Jeden z redaktorów udawał polityka, a oskarżony wręczył mu pieniądze. Mimo protestu obrony sędzia zarządza odtworzenia nagrania jako dowodu na okoliczności osobopoznawcze związane z oskarżonym. Widzimy jak oskarżony daje jakiemuś mężczyźnie pięćdziesiąt tysięcy złotych, które mają być przekazane dla prokuratora Pawła Panka w zamian za "ukręcenie łba" sprawie zgłoszonej przez Marię Kasprzyk. Oskarżony kwestionuje autentyczność nagrania, prokurator potwierdza, że taśma dotarła do prokuratury i przeciw panu Miklaszewskiemu wszczęto dodatkowe postępowanie karne o usiłowanie przekupienia prokuratora. Dyrektor Miklaszewski sugeruje spisek przeciw niemu i jego karierze. Mowy i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Pawła Panka Prokurator Paweł Panek popiera akt oskarżenia. Jego zdaniem zebrane dowody nie budzą wątpliwości; oskarżony jest winny. Zeznania świadków jednoznacznie świadczą, że oskarżony popełnił zarzucany czyn. Działanie Zenona Miklaszewskiego jest haniebne; nie tylko przyjmuje on łapówki, ale również je wręcza. Jak najszybciej powinien on być wyeliminowany z życia publicznego. Oskarżyciel wnosi o uznanie oskarżonego winnym i skazanie go na pięć lat pozbawienia wolności. Jego żądanie wzbudza jęk zawodu widowni. Mowa końcowa mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Obrona wskazuje, że w sprawie pełno jest negatywnych emocji: zazdrości i zawiści. Powodem tych uczuć ma być fakt, że komuś (w domyśle oskarżonemu) się lepiej powodzi. Ludzie są ciągle przekonani, że jedyną drogą aby do czegoś dość jest łapówkarstwo, oszustwo czy złodziejstwo. Rozgoryczenie ludzi bierze się z różnicy w poziomie życia. Dotyczy to również świadków; każdy z nich ma interes majątkowy lub osobisty w pogrążeniu dyrektora Miklaszewskiego. Nie ma niezbitych dowodów winy oskarżonego. Kaseta przyniesiona przez świadka Stefańczyka zdaniem obrońcy nie ma związku ze sprawą, dodatkowo brak opinii biegłego, która by potwierdzała zakwestionowaną przez oskarżonego autentyczność nagrania. Nie przesłuchano także osoby z tego nagrania. Pani mecenas wnosi o uniewinnienie. Wyrok Sąd uznał oskarżonego winnym i skazał na karę trzech lat pozbawienia wolności oraz orzekł zakaz zajmowania stanowisk kierowniczych w administracji przez okres lat siedmiu. Sędzia Wesołowska tłumaczy znaczenie słowa "protekcja", oznacza ono okazywanie wsparcia przez wpływową osobę. Gdyby oskarżony pomógł Marii Kasprzyk bezinteresownie, wiedząc, że kobieta ma ciężką sytuację byłby oceniany jako dobry człowiek. Przestępstwo płatnej protekcji podważa zaufanie społeczeństwa do instytucji i wzmaga poczucie zagubienia obywateli,dlatego jest wyjątkowo surowo karane. Wniosek prokuratora w mowie końcowej obejmował łapówkarstwo - jest to czyn za jaki oskarżony jeszcze nie został osądzony. Sędzia zaznacza również, że jeśli ktoś ma lepsze życie kosztem drugiego człowieka nie może to być powodem obniżenia kary. Oskarżony nie rozumie wagi popełnionego przestępstwa i dlatego pomimo, że w konflikt z prawem wszedł pierwszy raz nie można wymierzyć kary z warunkowym zawieszeniem jej wykonania. Na końcu sędzia przywołuje statystyki - co piąty polak daje łapówki, ale należałoby z tym skończyć. Wręczanie korzyści majątkowych za załatwianie spraw jest również przestępstwem zagrożonym karą do ośmiu lat pozbawienia wolności. Maria Kasprzyk nie podlega karze, ponieważ szczerze ujawniła swój czyn i okoliczności. Dawanie i branie łapówek to poważne przestępstwa. Tadeusz Koper i kilka osób z widowni zaczyna klaskać, Koper znowu krzyczy zadowolony z pracy sądu. Sędzia Wesołowska zaczyna go uspokajać, ale dyrektor Miklaszewski wyzywa mężczyznę i odgraża mu się. Ostatecznie przewodnicząca zarządza wyprowadzenie oskarżonego przez pana Dąbrowskiego ze względu na przyznaną wcześniej karę porządkową aresztu i zamyka rozprawę. Widownia wstaje i krzyczy, następuje zbliżenie na zdumioną sędzię, której mina sugeruje, że nie rozumie, co się właśnie dzieje. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy w roli prokuratora wystąpił Paweł Panek. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym oprócz kary orzeczono środek karny w postaci zakazu zajmowania stanowisk kierowniczych w administracji. * Na widowni widać przedstawicieli mediów. * Rozprawa została kilkukrotnie przerwana przez siedzącego na miejscach dla publiczności Tadeusza Kopra; raz została przerwana także przez innego mężczyznę z widowni, którego natychmiast wyproszono.